Penisphobia
by Little Akuma
Summary: Dia seorang Penisphobia. katakan saja hal itu padanya dan dia akan mual. atau tunjukkan alat reproduksi lelaki itu padanya dan dia akan muntah. setiap hari tatapan aneh dan pembullyan diterimanya karena phobia anehnya itu. bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dia seorang LAKI-LAKI! Update Ch. 4 !
1. Chapter 1

Title: Penisphobia

Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga.

Genre: humor, romance, yaoi

Diclaimer: Tadotoshi Fujimaki

.

Pagi yang cerah. Dilalui seperti biasa oleh lelaki tak cukup tinggi, bermata azure, dan berambut Baby Blue―Kuroko Tetsuya. Bangun pagi, mandi, berpakaian, sarapan, dan pergi ke sekolah, itulah rutinitas hariannya―kecuali hari libur.

Tentang sekolah, Kuroko bersekolah di sebuah sekolah baru bernama SMA Seirin. Sekolah yang cukup bersih―karena baru―dan luas. Kuroko mendiami kelas 1-4. Yah, Kuroko memang baru masuk tahun ini, setelah kelulusannya di SMP Teikou.

Seperti biasa, Kuroko berjalan pelan di koridor sekolahnya. Menuju kelasnya yang cukup jauh. Perlahan tangannya membuka pintu kelas dan―

BYUR! ―Kuroko basah oleh air pel berwarna coklat dan keruh. Tetes-tetes air meluncur dari rambut Baby blue nya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyeka air kotor itu dari wajahnya. Sementara teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa dengan kerasnya. Menyaksikan lelaki mungil itu basah oleh air pel yang kotor.

Pok!―Bahu Kuroko ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. Segera Kuroko bergeser dari pintu untuk membiarkan orang itu masuk. Beruntung aku membawa baju ganti, batin Kuroko masih menyeka air dari wajahnya.

"Hey" sebuah suara disampingnya membuatnya menoleh. Seorang laki-laki setinggi 190cm dan berambut merah kini menatapnya. "Kenapa kau basah dan…bau? Bukankah sekolah ini katanya memiliki kamar mandi?"

"Memang." Kuroko menjawab sinis dan berpikir untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Seragamnya begitu tipis. Namun tarikan ditangannya membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Tentu saja, pelakunya orang yang sama dengan yang tadi menepuk bahunya.

"Bisa tunjukkan padaku dimana kantor guru?" Mata tajamnya memandang lekat Kuroko.

"Di lantai 1" Kuroko menepis pegangan lelaki merah itu di lengannya.

"Lalu, bisa kau mengan―EH?!" Lelaki merah itu terbelalak melihat tak ada lagi sosok pemuda Baby blue tadi di sampingnya. Tengkuknya meremang membayangkan pemuda tadi adalah hantu sekolah ini.

Sedikit kesal, Kroko melepas kemeja seragamnya dan menaruhnya di gantungan. Ia ingin segera mandi untuk membersihkan air kotor tadi dari tubuhnya. Perlahan, air bersih mengguyur tubuhnya. Sepintas di dengarnya suara –kresek-kresek- dari luar. Dan pasti itu anak-anak yang membullynya. Kuroko terlalu pusing untuk peduli dengan orang-orang itu.

Usai mandi, ia segera keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Dan benar saja, kemeja kotornya tadi telah lenyap. Mungkin karena mereka tidak dapat menemukan bajunya yang bersih.

Sesegera mungkin Kuroko berpakaian. Belum masuk jam pertama dan ia harus bergegas jika tidak ingin terlambat.

Dipikir-pikir, lelaki merah tadi tidak pernah dilihatnya di sekolah. Apa murid baru? Lagipula ia terlalu tinggi untuk anak kelas 1 SMA.

Kuroko meraih gagang pintu dan bergegas keluar. Setengah berlari ia menuju kelasnya dan mendapati gurunya tengah diperjalanan juga ke kelasnya. Beruntung, Kuroko masuk lebih dulu dibanding sang guru. Kuroko segera menuju tempat duduknya di dekat jendela paling belakang.

"Ohayou" sapa sang Guru.

"Ohayou gozaimashita, sensei!" murid-murid tersebut tampak antusias.

"Kita punya murid baru di sini, silakan Taiga"

Lelaki berambut merah tersebut masuk ke kelas dengan gaya cueknya. Membuat beberapa―atau bahkan semua perempuan―di kelas memekik senang.

"Ohayou, namaku Kagami Taiga. Aku dari Amerika" ucapnya dengan gaya cool dan dingin.

"Baik, Taiga, kau duduk di depan Tetsuya dan―Oh! Tetsuya, tolong temani Kagami berkeliling sekolah nanti"

"Wakattayo, Sensei" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Jadi, Namamu Tetsuya?" Tanya Kagami yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di depan Kuroko.

"Ah, yah, Kuroko Tetsuya" jelas Kuroko sedikit menjauh dari Kagami.

"yoroshiku"

"yoroshiku" kuroko makin menjauh, sedikit tidak yaman saat lelaki beralis dua ini menatapnya intens.

Seperti yang sudah ditugaskan, Kuroko menemani Kagami berkeliling sekolah untuk mengenalkan sekitar sekolah pada Kagami. Namun, ternyata membawa Kagami berkeliling sama dengan membawa anak TK berdarma wisata. Sering kali ia bertanya hal tak penting seperti 'apakah lapangan basket ada ringnya?' atau 'bagaimana rumput itu tumbuh?' sungguh mengesalkan.

"Jadi, Kuroko―" Kagami menoleh pada pemuda Baby blue disampingnya. "―kenapa mereka membully mu?"

"Karena aku―" Kuroko sedikit menunduk. "Penisphobia"

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Penisphobia

Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga.

Genre: humor, romance, yaoi

Diclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki,

Happy reading!

Little Akuma presets

Penisphobia.

"Karena aku―" Kuroko sedikit menunduk. "Penisphobia" Wajah Kuroko memerah atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Oh, kau―APA?!" Kagami terlonjak kaget. Sedikit menjauh dari pemuda Baby blue di sampingnya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Aku-aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya yang kini merah sempurna. "Eh, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menoleh pada Kagami yang mundur perlahan menjauhinya. Secepat kilat Kagami berlari menjauhi Kuroko. Pemuda Baby blue itu menunduk sedih.

Kuroko berjalan gontai ke kelasnya. Tak disangkanya reaksi Kagami sampai seperti itu. Ia sudah tahu, Kagami pasti terkejut, tapi tidak tahu bahwa Kagami akan berlari menjauhinya.

Sampai di kelas, dilihatnya Kagami sudah duduk di kursinya. Sekilas Kagami menatap Kuroko lalu segera membuang muka menatap lapangan di luar sana. Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datarnya―menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dari Kagami―dan menuju kursinya. Namun siapa sangka―

GUBRAK!

―seseorang telah menyiapkan tali di pintu untuk membuatnya jatuh tengkurap. Seketika seisi kelas tertawa. Namun Kagami hanya menoleh pada Kuroko.

Kuroko bangun perlahan dari jatuhnya dan dirasakannya ada cairan basah mengalir menuju matanya. Rupanya benturan tersebut cukup keras dan menyebabkan pelipis Kuroko berdarah.

Lagi-lagi tanpa di duga Kagami menghampirinya. "Daijoubu desuka?!" Tangan besar Kagami menyeka darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipis Kuroko.

Kuroko mencoba berdiri dan berhasil. "Daijou―"

Bruk! ―Kuroko jatuh pingsan di dekapan Kagami.

Perlahan Kuroko mengerjap matanya. Manik azure nya mendapati langit-langit putih polos dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah menyala di sisinya.

"Hey, kau sudah sadar?" Kagami bertanya dengan gurat khawatir di wajahnya.

"Ini ruang kesehatan, 'kan?" Kuroko bangun perlahan. Memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Dirasanya kepalanya kini sudah di perban.

"Ya. Hyuga-senpai membantuku merawatmu." Jelas Kagami. Menunjuk pada kakak kelas berkacamata yang kini ngorok di kursi pojok. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kagami balik menatap Kuroko.

"Sudah lebih baik, Arigatou" Kuroko menunduk hormat.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo ke kelas. Mitobe-sampai bilang dia yang akan membangunkan Hyuga-senpai" Kagami bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya membenahi seragamnya yang agak kusut setelah cukup lama duduk.

"Baik." Kuroko mengangguk.

Jam pulang telah tiba. Dengan cepat Kuroko memberesi buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Lagi-lagi―

PYASH!

―Sekantong penuh air menimpa kepalanya. Walhasil Kuroko basah untuk kedua kalinya. Namun sayang, baju gantinya sudah habis.

Berusaha cuek, Kuroko beranjak keluar dari kelasnya dan segera menuju lapangan basket. Ingin memberitahukan pada senpai-nya bahwa ia merasa tidak enak badan dan ingin pulang.

"Riko-san" Kuroko menghampiri pelatihnya itu.

Riko menoleh dan mendapati wajah pucat Kuroko lengkap dengan perban di kepala. "Kenapa kepalamu? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati?!"

"Gomen, Riko-san. Bisakah aku tidak ikut latihan hari ini? Kupikir aku tidak enak badan." Kuroko mengusap tengkuknya. Dilihatnya Nigou sedang bermain dengan para senpai-nya.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu!" Riko mengibaskan tangannya, menandakan ia mengusir Kuroko.

"Nigou!" Kuroko menunduk untuk mengambil Nigou dan berpamitan pada pelatih hebatnya itu.

"Tunggu, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun akan mengantarmu."

"EH?! Kenapa aku?!" kagami menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedikit tidak terima.

"Sudah, antar saja, Bakagami!"

Dengan terpaksa, Kagami beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengantar Kuroko. Tanpa peduli, Kagami melenggang keluar lebih dulu di banding Kuroko sendiri.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Kagami. "Apa kau benci padaku?"

"Apa?" Kagami menjauh satu langkah dari Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun benci padaku, ya?" ulang Kuroko. Mata Azure kosongnya menatap Kagami.

"Tidak, tapi pada Nigou" sergah Kagami.

"Kagami-kun jangan bohong. Kau benci padaku kan? Karena phobia ku?"

Kagami terdiam. Sebenarnya tebakan Kuroko benar. Tapi rasa heran juga menyelimuti atmosfer otak ciutnya. "Hhh―" Kagami menghela nafas. "―Apa senpa juga tahu phobia mu?"

"Ya." Kuroko menunduk. "―Tapi mereka mau mnerimaku. Awalnya mereka juga terkejut, tapi akhirnya mereka mengerti."

"Memangnya, kenapa kau sampai jadi Penisphobia begini?" Akhirnya, rasa penasaran Kagami meluap juga.

"Itu, karena―"

-tbc-

Hohohoho… mau tahu alasannya? Tunggu chap depan ^^

Muah muah #flyingkiss


	3. Chapter 3: Behind Everything

Title: Penisphobia

Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga.

Genre: humor, romance, yaoi

Diclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki,

.

"Itu karena―" Manik Azure Kuroko menerawang.

"Tunggu!" Kagami menyela. "―Darimana teman-teman sekelas tahu bahwa kau―errr―Penisphobia?"

"Itu, saat setelah upacara pembukaan"

-flashback-

Upacara pembukaan usai dengan suksesnya. Terlebih pidato perwakilan siswa baru yang sangat memukau, membuat tidak hanya murid, tapi guru dan kepala sekolah terkagum-kagum dengan binar-binar mata. Para siswa sudah kasak-kusuk keluar dari ruangan yang cukup panas itu.

Seluruh siswa berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing. Setelah ini akan ada pengenalan diri di kelas masing-masing.

Di kelas 1-4, kelas Kuroko. Beberapa siswa sudah mengenalkan diri. Dan kini tiba saatnya bagi Kuroko untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman-temannya. Perlahan pemuda Baby blue itu berjalan ke depan kelas. Mata azure-nya menatap teman-teman sekelasnya.

Beberapa perempuan bahkan bergosip ria dengan pekikan 'Kyaa~!' atas keimutan Kuroko.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku dari SMP Teikou, salam kenal" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

Kasak-kusuk semakin terdengar, gumaman-gumaman seperti 'Dia dari SMP Teikou!' atau 'Dia satu sekolah dengan Kiseki no Sedai!' dan pekikan 'kyaa'.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" wali kelas mereka menatap satu-satu muridnya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu murid mengangkat tangannya. "Tetsuya. Apa kau atlet basket?"

Kuroko melepas nafas lega. Bukan pertanyaan tentang phobia. "Ya. Aku anggota keenam bayangan Kiseki no Sedai" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Lalu, apa kau punya phobia?"

DEGG! ―Kuroko merasakan jantungnya hendak melompat keluar diikuti nyawanya.

"A-ada satu" jawabnya gugup. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Apa itu?!" teman-temannya antusias.

"Pe-Pe-Penisphobia~!" ucapnya dengan menunduk. Agak malu denganphobia anehnya itu. Sesaat, kelas menjadi hening. Tak percaya dengan phobia aneh Kuroko.

"Kau-Apa?" salah satu temannya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Yang benar saja!" sahut yang lain.

"Hey, Tetsuya! Kau itu laki-laki!"

Kuroko semakin terpojok. Bulir bening air menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Kuroko ketakutan. Orang-orang dihadapannya seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Tetsuya, apa alasanmu punya phobia aneh seperti itu?!"

"Go-Gomen!―hiks―Aku tidak mau menceritakannya!" Kuroko mundur. Bulir air itu kini sudah menetes dari matanya.

"Ayo, kita lempari dia dengan kertas!" salah satu dari murid-murid itu memprovokasi dan kertas-kertas melayang menimpa Kuroko yang meringkuk di pojok.

"Anak-anak! Berhenti!" Wali kelas menyudahi kegiatan yang seharusnya dilarang itu. "Eh? Kemana Tetsuya?"

Rupanya, Kuroko sudah berlari dari kelasnya tanpa arah. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah lapangan basket indoor. Dilihatnya beberapa senpai dan seorang perempuan.

"Hey! Kuroko-kun!" sapa perempuan yang diketahui sebagai pelatihnya itu.

"Ah, Riko-san." Sapa Kuroko datar, seperti biasa.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"Daijoubu, Riko-san." Kuroko menatap para senpai-nya itu. "Kalian sedang apa disini?" Kuroko mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Riko menarik lengan Kuroko untuk menatapnya. "Kuroko-kun, kau terlihat tidak sehat. Ada apa? Katakan padaku!" Riko menatap Kuroko tajam. Seakan memaksa Kuroko mengeluarkan isi otaknya.

.

Kuroko duduk dikelilingi oleh senpai-nya. Menunggu Kuroko untuk segera bercerita. Tapi Kuroko hanya diam. Matanya menatap lantai lapangan basket.

"Jadi―"

"Mereka melempariku dengan kertas." Kuroko memotong dengan cepat.

"―Eh?! Kenapa?!" Hyuga terbelalak. Sedikit tidak percaya pemuda baby blue imut di depannya ini dilempari kertas.

"Me-mereka bertanya tentang phobiaku."

"Memangnya kau phobia apa, Kuroko?" Izuki memainkan bola di tangannya.

"Pe-penisphobia"

BRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH! ―Koganei menyemburkan air yang baru saja diminumnya. Lengkap dengan kunyahan sandwich.

"EW! ―Koganei-kun! Menjijikkan!" Riko bergeser perlahan untuk menjauh dari Koganei.

"Jadi, Kuroko, kenapa kau sampai phobia? Kau kan laki-laki!" Hyuga membetulkan arah kacamatanya.

"Aku-aku―" perlahan bulir air mata kembali mngalir di pipi Kuroko. "Aku―takut" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Air mata terus berjatuhan dari mata azure-nya.

"H-Hey, Kuroko-kun" Riko menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko. "Tak apa. Tak apa. Kau boleh cerita nanti." Riko tersenyum untuk menenangkan Kuroko.

"Arigatou, senpai" Kuroko tersenyum.

-end of flashback-

Kagami mundur perlahan. Membuat Kuroko yang kini di depannya menoleh.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menatap Kagami yang tampak takut. Tak lama, Kagami berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Kuroko di tempat itu. "Dia benci padaku ya, Nigou?"

Nigou hanya mengonggong untuk menjawab sang majikan. Kuroko menunduk. Pelupuk matanya dipenuhi oleh Kristal cair yang siap menetes.

.

Kagami berlari tak tentu arah, hingga ia sampai di sebuah lapangan basket kosong. Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke sana. Kagami terduduk di tengah lapangan. Matanya nanar menatap bulan yang tidak penuh malam ini.

"BODOH!" Kagami berteriak sekeras ia bisa. Sekelebat bayangan Kuroko muncul di kepalanya. Bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum, datar, dan menangis. kagami merenung. Dia harus bagaimana? Menjauhi pemuda itu? Atau membantunya seperti senpai-senpai itu?

"AAARRGGHHH!" Kagami berteriak keras. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan semua itu.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar dan dilihatnya sang pelatih―Riko―yang menelponnya. Reject. Matanya kembali menatap sang bulan. Angin malam ini serasa sangat dingin dan menusuk.

.

Sementara Kuroko bergelut dengan pikirannya. Apakah Kagami masih mau berteman dengannya? Atau malah menjauhinya? Haruskah ia menceritakan masa lalunya yang bahkan para senpai itu tidak mengetahuinya?

Kuroko masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

.flashback.

Keuangan yang terpuruk membuat Ibu Kuroko frustasi dan mengambil jalan prostitusi sebagai penghasilannya. Setiap hari, ada saja pemuda atau lelaki paruh baya yang datang ke rumah untuk 'mempekerjakan' ibu Kuroko.

Namun, kian hari penghasilan Ibu Kuroko berkurang dengan datangnya pelacur-pelacur baru yang lebih muda bahkan―sebagian―masih perawan. Tentu saja para langganan itu lebih memilih yang muda, terlebih lelaki paruh baya.

Hingga perekonomian Kuroko yang baru saja terangkat kembali terpuruk. Sang Ibu yang frustasi, mendapatkan ide kotor yang harusnya tidak di lakukan seorang ibu; menjual Kuroko.

**-tbc-**

**Ini belum selesai loh, flashback nya~. Sampai ch. Depan. Maaf lama, soalnya author lagi sibuk mempersiapkan lebaran. ^^ paling gak author baru bisa post habis lebaran, gomen nee reader-san.**

**Special Thanks to**


	4. Chapter 4: Who's there?

Title: Penisphobia

Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga.

Genre: humor, romance, yaoi, hurt

Diclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki,

.

Hingga malam itu. Kuroko dipaksa bangun oleh sang Ibu saat ia telah terlelap di alam mimpi. Rupanya perdebatan panjang tadi siang tak meruntuhkan keinginan sang ibu untuk menjual Kuroko.

"Jadi ini anak Anda, Madam Tetsuya?" seorang laki-laki paruh baya menunduk dan menyentuh dagu Kuroko. "Manis. Seperti Anda"

"Tentu" sahut ibu Kuroko tersenyum―senyum palsu. "Jadi berapa Anda akan membelinya?"

"Sebutkan harga yang pantas." Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan buku cek dari kantongnya.

"Anda terlalu baik, Tuan." Ibu Kuroko mendekat perlahan ke telinga lelaki itu. "Lima juta yen" ucapnya berbisik disertai desahan sensual.

"Kau selalu berhasil membujukku, Sayang." Ucap lelaki itu seraya mengecup bibir Ibu Kuroko. "Ini, Lima juta yen. Kuserahkan padamu semua sekarang. Aku percaya padamu."

Ibu kuroko tertawa renyah―lagi-lagi tawa palsu mengerikan, "See? Anda memang terlalu baik, Tuan. Silakan bawa Si Manis Kuroko ke manapun Anda mau. Sepenuhnya pada Anda"

"Katakan sampai jumpa pada ibu, Manis" Lelaki itu mengangkat Kuroko dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Tolong aku, Kaa-san!" Air mata jatuh dari manik Azure Kuroko. Tangannya terulur untuk meminta tolong pada sang ibu yang kini tertawa angkuh memandang cek lima juta Yen.

"Kaa-san―hiks―"

BRAK! ―Pintu mobil ditutup dengan keras. Menyisakan gedoran dari Kuroko yang masih menangis memanggil Ibunya.

.

"Cup.. cup.. cup.. Lihat, manisku menangis" ucap lelaki itu disambut gelak tawa oleh teman-temannya.

"Dia memang cocok memakai 'gaun' Kucing itu," seru salah satu dari mereka yang berkumis tebal dan agak tambun.

"Kaa-san―hiks―" Kuroko meringkuk di pojok. Menatap kumpulan lelaki paruh baya yang kini tertawa padanya.

"Lihat! Dia memanggil ibunya! Manis sekali!" seru salah satu yang agak muda dengan rambut di klimis rapi.

"Ibumu tidak di sini, Manis" ucap yang paling tua―sok―baik.

Kuroko, dengan keadaan kacau―memakai kostum kucing lengkap dengan telinga dan cakarnya―mata bengkak akibat menangis, rambut acak-acakan.

SRET!-'Gaun' kucing itu disobek. Membuat Kuroko telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh mulusnya. Kuroko kelabakan menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Menutupi apa saja yang wajib ditutup.

"Hey hey hey… jangan begitu. Tubuhmu itu indah kau tau?" Si Tambun tadi meraik tangan Kuroko, yang tentu saja ditepis oleh Kuroko, ditambah tatapan tajam menusuknya yang disambut tawa oleh semua lelaki itu.

"Lihat lihat.. tatapannya, benar-benar kucing yang imut!"

GREP!―tangan Kuroko dirampas dengan paksa, mengarahkan tangan mungil itu untuk memegang sebuah benda tumpul keras―penis.

"Tidak, tidak!" Kuroko menggumam lirih.

"Tak apa, Manis, benda ini tak akan menyakitimu."

"Tid-GHUK!" Penis lain melesak masuk mulut Kuroko. Memaksa masuk sepenuhnya dan tertanam di kerongkongan Kuroko.

Lelaki tambun pelaku pencuri keperjakaan mulut Kuroko itu tertawa senang. Sesaat ia bergidik, cairan beraroma pekat bernama urine telah menodai pencernaan Kuroko. Bulir bening meluncur deras dari mata Kuroko. Habis sudah dirinya malam ini.

.

Paginya, Kuroko bangun dengan keadaan kacau. Hanya selimut tipis berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dengan tergeletak dilantai. Ceceran sperma dimana-mana, kondom, bahkan sex toy. Dan para pemerkosa itu tertidur lelap di atas ranjang besar.

Siangnya, Kuroko dipulangkan ke rumahnya, sang ibu menyambut hangat dengan senyum palsu menggoda. Lipstick merah menyalanya sungguh tidak serasi dengan mini dress abu-abu nya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Manismu ini mengagumkan. Kapan-kapan kupanggil lagi ia" lelaki itu menyerahkan cek tambahan bersama Kuroko dan segera pergi dengan mobil mewahnya. Menyisakan Kuroko yang merinkuk kesakitan dan ibunya yang tersenyum jahat.

"Bagus, Tetsuya. Anak pintar. Kerjamu bagus, jadi ini untukmu" Ibu kuroko melemparkan uang 10.000 yen kearah Kuroko. Sementara Kuroko hanya bisa meringkuk kesakitan dan menangis.

Semua itu berlanjut hingga Kuroko berumur 13 tahun, itupun berkat jasa tetangga baiknya yang melaporkan hal itu pada Pihak berwajib. Dan Ibu Kuroko menerima hukuman atas perbuatannya.

.flashback end.

Kagami terdiam. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda Baby Blue dihadapannya. Kisah tadi, begitu fiksi untuk dinyatakan sebagai kenyataan. Prostitusi, selama 7 tahun. Dan Kuroko hidup dalam trauma selama 3 tahun, lengkap dengan segala pembullyan itu.

"K-Kagami-kun?"

"y-yeah?" Kagami tersadar. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk percaya. "K-kau tidak mengarang, 'kan, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Itu sungguhan, Kagami-kun, kita bisa menemui ibuku jika kau ingin bukti."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu" Kagami mengibaskan tangannya.

.

"AHAHAHA" tawa jahat menyelimuti pendengaran. "Kudapat kau, Kuroko Tetsuya"

.TBC.

HAAHHH~! Gomen! Gomen! Author kelamaan update, gara-gara sibuk luar biasa, nyiapin lebaran, lebaran, ngurusin mosba (author panitia), belajar (author berhasil masuk IPA, dan ternyata berat banget), sempet sakit, ngurusin ekskul (maklum, OSIS -"), dan baru-baru ini author kecelakaan dan belum sembuh total, oh may gay!

Intinya, author maaf banget sama update yang lelet ini.

MAkasih untuk review nya yang luar biasa gila! Apalagi review terakhir, -_- author ngakak!

Oh ya, author juga mau nambahin selingan "Author's corner" gimana? Setuju?

All, Thank you very much and always support me, ^^


End file.
